


All That's Left

by littlesparrow33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparrow33/pseuds/littlesparrow33
Summary: What if Sam had made a different choice when Dean returned from Purgatory? Where would that leave Dean? And how could a vampire help him?Potential Trigger Warning:This story includes suicidal themes. Please consider your health and safety first if you feel this may affect you.A divergence from S08E01 "We Need to Talk About Kevin"





	1. All I Had

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure what to say with this one, other than I do seem to cause these characters pain too often. Can my brain go back to kittens and jokes, please? Well, probably not, but my heart does shine brighter with kudos and comments, if anyone feels so inclined.
> 
> Also, putting it again here:  
>  **Potential Trigger Warning:** Your health and safety is worth more than any story. If suicidal themes may trigger anything, please avoid this one.

Benny grinned at the new cellular device he’d just picked up—at the convenience store, of all places. It was so strange to be able to hold a phone outdoors and the novelty of it made him want to call up the one number he knew. Besides, he actually missed the other man’s snark and humor, and even that deep voice a bit, too. It’d be fun to annoy him up topside now and see how different it could be. Smirking, he rang up Dean’s number and waited for the hunter to pick up.

“Hey there, brother,” Benny drawled as soon as it connected. He’d hoped to surprise the other man, but the long silence in return almost made him worry. “Dean?”

“Benny,” Dean finally answered, voice sounding rough and Benny stiffened where he was leaning against a tree. For all their time in Purgatory, the younger man had never sounded like he did now. “You got a phone?”

“Yeah, chief,” Benny replied cautiously, all thoughts of baiting or teasing the hunter gone. “Thought I’d give these new contraptions a try.”

There was a brief clatter in the background and Benny wondered what was going on. He didn’t have time to ask as Dean continued, “How’s—How’ve you been gettin’ on, Benny?”

And there was another red flag. Benny had expected to be chided for not following the plan and reaching out to Dean, and now the hunter was asking how the vampire was doing? Something was wrong. “I’ve been doin’ just fine. Were you able—didn’t you find your brother?”

Dean’s laugh was a harsh scrape that jarred Benny’s ear. “Sure, I found him. Where are you?”

“Still in Louisiana, just outside Alexandria.”

“You gonna be there a couple days?”

“Sure…but Dean, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll see you soon.”

With that, the line disconnected with an ominous silence. Perturbed, Benny walked off to kill some time until Dean’s arrival.

~ ~ ~

There was a knock at his motel door the next evening and Benny opened it with anticipation and some dread, already smelling the alcohol on the hunter. Dean nodded stiffly and walked in as Benny stepped back to make way.

“Not lookin’ too good, Dean.” Benny spoke plainly, but there was noticeable concern in his voice.

“Up yours,” came the retort, even as Dean stumbled in his effort to sit on the bed. Grimly, Benny considered it lucky that the younger man had driven down here without having an accident. He hoped Dean had hitchhiked instead but wasn’t about to ask.

The vampire sat down in one of the chairs near the window, looking over the worn-down hunter. “What’s wrong, brother?”

Dean snorted and waved a hand irritably. “Nothin’s wrong. Everythin’ was jus’ fine ’til I showed up. M’not needed up here—my mistake.”

“What do you mean ‘not needed?’”

“He made a new life—got himself a girl an’ settled down. He’s perfectly happy, an’ not lookin’ to get back innit, y’know?” Benny didn’t quite know but was getting the idea that the reunion Dean sought with his brother hadn’t gone to plan at all. “He didn’t—He…”

“He didn’t, what?” Benny prompted, gently.

“He didn’t _look_ for me, Benny.” For the first time, Dean looked directly into Benny’s eyes with something fierce and confused and hurt. Maybe the vampire didn’t have a true beating heart, but that look dug deep inside and twisted him up. For all that Dean had done for him and for all the good he’d seen in the man, this wasn’t the welcome home he’d deserved. “He left me to die, an’… He jus’… Was a mistake.”

He couldn’t follow that last bit. “What was a mistake?”

“Comin’ back.” That had the stomach dropping right out from under him. There was something incredibly wrong with a human (even a hunter) saying that Purgatory was the right choice over returning to Earth. “Should’a jus’ stayed there. Place was pure—was righ’ for me—should’a jus’ stayed.”

“Hey…no, Dean.” Benny moved to the bed next to Dean, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t belong down there. Purgatory’s a place for monsters, not livin’, breathin’ humans.”

“I _am_ a monster,” Dean growled out, standing up suddenly and wrenching himself away from Benny’s touch. “Suited me jus’ fine. S’what I deserved, anyway.” Dean began a wobbly pace around the small room, shaking his head to himself and gritting his teeth.

Ah, shit. Maybe the transition was making the hunter go a little crazy. Benny was having a hard time adjusting himself, but the human had been through a hell of a lot and didn’t even have the luxury of being a durable soul wandering through monster land. No, he’d had to lug his own corporeal ass around that dank cesspit and maybe the return to normalcy had snapped Dean’s senses. Benny just didn’t know what to do with the distressed man, because as friendly as they’d gotten in Purgatory…this was an entirely different situation.

“You didn’t deserve Purgatory, chief. No human does. You belong up here,” Benny tried to reassure.

“ _Don’_ belong here. Not wanted here. Should’a jus’ stayed, or… Or…” Dean trailed off in his mutterings and fixed his eyes on a random spot on the floor, with Benny warily watching. The Southern man was even more disconcerted when those green eyes focused tightly on him. “Maybe you can help me, Benny.”

It was half-statement, half-question, and Benny eyed the hunter with trepidation. “Help you with what, Dean?”

The younger man moved closer and Benny made a conscious effort not to flinch back under that focus. “You can get me back.”

“No, I can’t.” Benny was confused, first thinking that humans can’t get into Purgatory. When Dean continued to stare at him, the hunter’s idea began to take hold. “Wait, you don’t mean…? _No_ , Dean—that’s everything you told me _not_ to do, comin’ back up here.”

“Jus’ once.” Dean edged in, eyes bright and wild with liquor and desperation. “Trust you not to let it go beyon’ me. You can make me a vampire an’ send me back.”

Now, Benny did back away. “You’re not thinking straight, brother. That ain’t something you want.”

“C’mon, Benny,” Dean pressured. “Make me a vampire. No reason to stay. Can jus’ turn me an’ put me back. Can go kill other monsters there. Simple, easy.”

“It’s wrong.” Benny shook his head. “You got me out, I can’t put you back in that place. It’s not right.”

Dean growled. “Fine.” He leaned over a little shakily and Benny almost went to steady him when the hunter swiftly pulled out a knife. Benny had just caught Dean’s wrist in time before the other man could slice anything. “If you won’—I’ll _make_ you.”

“Don’t do this, Dean.” Benny didn’t try to tug or pull away the knife, knowing that doing so would only prompt the hunter to struggle. He just held that wrist firmly, feeling the pulse so close under his fingers.

“Nothin’ else to do, Benny.” Pained eyes looked back at him and Benny’s stomach churned. “He’s all I had up here.”

“That can’t be true, cher,” Benny denied.

“Rest o’ my family’s dead; all my friends are _dead_.” Now Benny could hear more pain in that rough voice, and this wasn’t helping at all. “Wha’s the point, Benny? You gotta help me, c’mon.”

“ _No_.” Benny gripped Dean’s wrist tighter. “I may not be fully alive, technically, but you do have a friend with you, Dean. And I can’t let you do that.”

Dean was shaking his head, though, not really listening. “S’what I want, Benny. Please?”

Shit, that was the first time Benny had ever heard Dean use that word, and this wasn’t anything close to the context he’d prefer to hear it. The hunter was stubborn as all get-out and Benny had wondered what it would take to make the man beg, sometimes in a mean way and sometimes in a more personal way. Right now, Benny wished he’d never heard Dean say it.

“You can’t make me do this to you, brother.” Benny tugged just enough to sit Dean back on the bed and leaned in to wrap his free arm around Dean’s shoulder, feeling the hunter shiver at the comforting gesture. He spoke softly into Dean’s ear, “Not after everything you did for me. You don’t deserve that, and you’ll think better on it after you sober up.”

Dean squirmed under Benny’s grasp, but it wasn’t enough to pull away. The Southern man didn’t dare let go now and Dean’s struggles eased after a few quiet minutes. He finally felt the younger man settle a little at the calm Benny was trying to project and Dean took a shaky breath before turning those intense green eyes on him. “Why?”

Benny had some idea of what Dean was asking, even if he didn’t say it outright. “I _am_ your friend, you idiot hunter. I’m not just gonna let you off yourself ’cause you’re feeling down. That’s not my brand of stupid, cher.”

“M’not a good friend,” Dean muttered, a fraction of his combativeness returning. “My friends get killed; can never help ’em.”

“You helped _me_ , Dean. Would still be in Purgatory, if not for you.”

“So would I.” Dean’s face studied him from inches away, still that intense green, though altered by booze. “Would be stuck, without you.”

Benny allowed his expression to soften, sensing Dean beginning to come around. “We’re not in Purgatory anymore,” he murmured. “Will you trust me now? Why don’t you just get some sleep? We can talk more in the morning.”

The hunter’s eyes blinked at him slowly as he started to wind down—probably the alcohol finally taking effect now that he wasn’t pacing about. He gave the smallest of nods, making Benny smile. “Trusted ya in Purg’tory, too. Stupid, but I did. You looked out for me.” The last was muttered in the confessional wonder of the truly drunk.

Benny’s smile grew wider at that. “Gonna keep that up now, chief.” He glanced around the room and drew back his arm from the other man’s shoulders to give Dean more space. “How ’bout you just cozy up here for the night, all right?” He patted the bed.

Dean nodded again and was about to move when the blade in his hand caught his eye. Benny didn’t rightly know what happened next. The vampire was about to pull Dean’s hand away so that he could put down the weapon safely, but Dean must have been moving to place it back in his sheath because their motions clashed. Benny’s grip has eased after Dean calmed down and somehow the blade slipped, and a small cut appeared along Dean’s forearm. There was a moment of surprise and shock as Benny struggled against what his senses were blaring at him.

“ _Dean_.” The name came out strangled as fangs slid out from his gums. It was too soon; Benny hadn’t had enough time to fully adjust to the hunger he felt topside yet and the fresh scent filled his nostrils.

There was a pause and then Dean looked at him with resignation. “S’OK,” he reassured the Southern man, whose bright blue eyes were now locked onto the welling blood. “S’not your fault. Was what I wanted, anyway, Benny. S’OK.”

And Benny knew that meant something, but his instincts had taken over. He zeroed in on the red life dribbling out of the man and he reached out and grabbed the wound, bringing it to his hungry lips. The first suck had the flavor bursting over his tongue, and he moaned in pleasure. It was so fresh and warm, not like the chilled donations he’d been stealing from the blood banks. This was his first true blood high since he’d been back topside, and it overwhelmed him as he began to drink quickly from the cut.

Soon it wasn’t enough, and he dug his fangs in to open it up more. There was a vibration and a sound of pain, but Benny wasn’t distracted from his target. He sucked the fluid into his body and felt renewed, brought back to life, and it was everything he ever needed.

Yet something was different…this wasn’t a typical kill. The man in his arms didn’t struggle to pull away or fight back. Instead, Benny was pulled closer, he was embraced…and something pinged in Benny’s brain that had him release that warm flesh and lean back with ragged breath. 

It took a beat, then another, and then Benny could recognize the pale, fading man below. That strong jaw and beautiful face, with green eyes dimly fluttering up at him. Benny was horrorstruck as Dean lay there bleeding where he’d bit him, where Benny had _fed_ on him.

“ _No!_ ” he exclaimed, even as he frantically ripped apart the comforter to clear off Dean’s bloody arm and tightly wrap the cut. It wasn’t sanitary, but that wasn’t his priority. Benny threw the soiled cloth into a corner and used some more to clean off his own face to get the sharp smell of blood away from him. When it felt like he could breathe again, Benny pressed shaky fingers to Dean’s throat to search for a pulse. He could hear it faintly, but feeling it reassured him more, as the hunter continued to pump blood and breathe and do what a living body should.

Benny tried to think of how much he might’ve taken from the younger man but wasn’t sure how close he’d come to ending Dean’s life. While he hadn’t killed the hunter yet, the man felt cooler than a human should get, and he had fallen completely unconscious. Regretfully, Benny didn’t have a lot of body heat to offer, so his next move was to maneuver Dean under the remaining bedding and wrap him up well. And even though Benny didn’t have the warmth to assist, he tucked up close behind the younger man and struggled not to imagine what almost happened. He just had to make sure Dean stayed still and warm and recovered.

He pressed his forehead against the hunter’s back, trying to distract himself from the torturous strain of hearing that heartbeat so close to him. But he wasn’t willing to move away, either.

“M’sorry, Dean,” he whispered into the sheets. “I’m so sorry.”

~ ~ ~

The sun was showing brightly along the edges of the curtains before Dean began to stir again. His pulse had steadily improved over the night and Benny knew the hunter was out of danger, but had stayed on the bed, wanting to be near Dean while he could. Some friend Benny had been. The vampire figured that this might really be the last he saw of Dean after this and it was all a fucking tragedy.

It had been foolish to hope for anything more. He should never have called the hunter.

It was another half hour before Dean woke properly, with a groan. Benny felt him shifting around until the younger man had turned over and was looking at the Southern man in confusion. “Benny…?”

“How d’you feel, Dean?” the vampire asked, voice rough.

Dean blinked, then scrunched up his face in displeasure. “Like a mack truck ran over my head. Fuckin’ whiskey. Or bourbon? Fuck.” He reached up to rub his face a bit and then seemed to notice his wrapped arm. “Wha…?”

“I’m sorry,” Benny said, full of regret as he watched Dean inspect the hastily-made bandage.

The hunter looked between his arm and Benny as the memories of last night seemed to come back to him. “You…?” he began to ask.

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

Dean still looked puzzled and sore as he appeared to piece together what happened, in what must’ve been some fuzzy memories. Strange emotions crossed his face as he recalled the events after walking into Benny’s motel room. “I tried to make you turn me.”

It was almost, but not quite, a question, which Benny confirmed by flinching. “You were pretty drunk, chief.”

“Shit, Benny.” Dean shook his head, wincing as it clearly bothered his migraine. “I’m _sorry_. That was an asshole thing to do.”

“You weren’t in your right mind,” Benny justified, even as Dean frowned.

“That’s a shitty excuse,” he replied. “You didn’t deserve to deal with that. I’m fuckin’ sorry, man. Really.”

He couldn’t look into those bright green eyes anymore and instead focused on the sheets between them. “It shouldn’t have gone that far. Should’ve had more control… _I’m_ sorry, Dean.”

There was a beat, then he heard Dean’s voice again. “You…you stopped.”

Benny couldn’t quite parse out that tone and had to look up. Dean’s face had slackened in confusion and now showed some measure of awe that had Benny’s mind reeling. “I—”

“You _stopped_.” It came out a bit stronger now and Dean shuffled up, a bit awkwardly, on his elbow to better stare at Benny. 

Even through his guilt, Dean’s pointed observation was starting to sink in. And, on taking a moment to think it over, Benny could maybe see why. Most hungry vampires couldn’t just “stop.” “Well… Yes.”

Dean’s eyes were wide. “Dude, _how?_ ”

“I—” Benny was pulled back into that bright gaze and felt that same ping in his head that had made him stop last night. Honestly, he wasn’t sure that he could’ve stopped for anyone else, but this was _Dean_. The hunter he’d shackled himself to; the one he’d bargained with, fought with, and occasionally laughed with. The hunter who’d kept his word and raised Benny from the grave, going against whatever code existed out there for people like him. Benny was as committed to this man as any other person he’d ever… But hell if he knew how to say it to Dean. “I don’t know. It was… I knew it wasn’t right.”

“Shit, Benny,” Dean murmured. Benny would’ve been sweating under that wondering look if he’d been human, but as it was, he still felt like an awkward teenager. “You’re somethin’ else.”

Benny grunted noncommittedly and turned away to stand up instead of staying still in the hunter’s sights. “Just hope I never have to do that again,” Benny muttered, moving to the end of the bed distractedly.

“I won’t ever do that to you, again,” came a steely promise from behind him. “All the liquor in the world won’t make me forget that.”

The older man rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Well, not that I’m one to talk, but maybe just ease up on the alcohol a bit?”

“Heh, that’s one idea.” Dean swung his legs around and shakily stood up. Benny moved closer but was put off by a sharp look from the hunter. However, he stayed nearby, in case Dean should stumble. The hunter shuffled a bit and glanced at the door. “Well, guess I should be headin’ out. Sorry for…everything, man.”

Benny was moving before he could think it through and laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Wait.” The hunter looked at him, face carefully blank, but he wasn’t trying to run for the door. Benny scrambled for something, _anything_ to say. “I drained a lot from you, brother. You really ought to stick around a bit longer.” Dean didn’t look like he agreed with that health assessment, but he still didn’t move.

Then it hit him—Benny was an idiot, this could be perfect. “Actually, if you aren’t busy…maybe you wouldn’t mind lending me a hand?”

That got Dean curious, at least. “With what?”

The older man straightened. “I’ve been planning on hunting the vampire who turned me. Think that might be something up your alley?”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, I’m down with the hunting. But, why?”

“Thought I’d kill him before he kills me, again.”

Those sharp eyes studied him carefully. Benny waited and tried not to show his nerves, though he was downright eager to have the company. Finally, Dean sat back on the edge of the bed, with a crooked smile.

“This sounds like an interesting story. Wanna give me the whole picture before we start?”

Benny tried to tone down his grin, but he was pretty sure that Dean could see the hope written all over his face. At any rate, he sat down and started to explain: “I used to be part of a nest, once upon a time. It was run by my maker, the father of our bunch, and it was…fine. Not the greatest existence, of course, but I had nothing to complain about. I was strong, so I ranked fairly high and the old man favored me.

“But, one night, I was out scouting for a target—our crew mainly went after boats and pleasure craft heading to far-off places, so we could raid them and sink the boats out at sea.” He glanced at the hunter, a little uncertain about how much of the details he needed to share.

Taking the look for something else, Dean questioned, “You’d go out and take over ships?”

The vampire cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well, yes.”

Surprisingly, Dean only looked thoughtful. “So, you were a nest of vampire pirates… _Vampirates_.”

The older man scoffed at that and shook his head. “All these years, I can’t believe nobody ever thought of that.”

“What? It’s like the third thing you say.”

“It really isn’t.” Still, Benny was amused and grateful that he hadn’t made the hunter angry. “Anyway, I was out one night, and I saw the most beautiful woman I’d ever laid eyes on. She was going out on a forty-foot sloop, and instead of calling it to the crew in the water…well, I joined her on it.”

Dean looked surprised and a little mocking. “Get out. You just hopped on board with her?”

“Damn right,” Benny replied. “She was that lovely…beyond words, really. And so, Andrea and I headed out to the Canary Islands and I left my old world behind. Or, so I thought.” He took a breath and continued, “Eventually we settled in Louisiana, where my old nest tracked me down. You see, to my maker, it was a sin to leave the nest—he was the god of our family and his word was law. They held me down, and the last thing I saw was the old man ripping out Andrea’s throat.”

There was a silence as they both absorbed the story; Benny mulling over how this was the first time he’d ever told it and wondering what Dean was thinking. He didn’t have long to wait, as Dean reached out to grasp his arm.

“Well, that’s what revenge is all about, isn’t it?” He shook Benny lightly in solidarity. “I’m with you, buddy.”

Benny grinned in relief. Maybe his vengeance wouldn’t be so impossible, after all.

~ ~ ~

Benny made Dean rest until nightfall, so that they could go out and get supplies without attracting too much attention. He’d led Dean to the rusted truck he’d scrounged up before Dean recoiled in displeasure, claiming he could find them a better ride. Benny spent the next half hour gathering some human food for Dean and consolidating his stolen blood bags into a cooler for the trip, when Dean came back with a larger truck that did look more road-worthy. The vampire didn’t respond to the hunter’s smug look, but they were soon on the move.

They didn’t speak any further about Dean’s situation but instead focused on where to look for Benny’s old nest. The vampire figured that at this time of year they’d be on the West Coast, so they started off that way. Along the way, they established a routine where Benny drove night shifts and Dean during the day, only stopping for a few hours here and there to resupply and hit up blood banks. Despite Benny’s suggestion that he could steal what he needed without help, Dean seemed to have no qualms about assisting, and he made it go a lot more smoothly than if Benny had gone alone.

Dean was focused, and grilled Benny for information on the nest’s habits and tactics. As he answered the hunter’s questions, they began to formulate a plan of attack, first to find the nest and then to take it down with only two people. Dean cautioned that they would have to be careful and make their move only when the odds were in their favor. He shared some hunting strategies with Benny and made sure to wrangle up some dead man’s blood and even an herbal mixture of some sort to hinder a vampire’s scent perception, which Benny had never heard of before. The only time that Dean seemed distracted was when they passed a sign for Las Vegas, but he just joked that they should swing by to celebrate after they finished off the nest.

It was hard not to thank Dean every day for doing this with him. With this hunt about to go down, Benny was filled with memories of the day he’d died and watched his love be torn apart. All that did was make him angry and irritable but having his companion there to distract him helped immensely.

Finally, they reached Morro Bay and stopped to see if they could try to narrow down where to start looking for the nest. Dean was able to get a laptop and holed up in a motel room to research while Benny went to see what he could find out among the local docks. From the reports that Dean was able to find and the news from the coastal crews, several boats launching from here and nearby points were missing. It was safe to say that the nest had already been in these waters and Benny suggested they’d probably head north, so they left for Crescent City.

It was there that they had a stroke of luck. Only one boat had been reported missing, but Benny was able to connect with some dock workers who recognized one of the vampires Benny described. Quentin had been here, but had left a few days ago, presumably traveling further north. There were a few more towns on the way up that the nest was likely to travel to, but Benny thought somewhere near Seattle would have the best targets.

Once they’d reached the city, Dean was more cautious about keeping a low profile, knowing that if any vampires spotted Benny, they’d be in trouble. So, for the first day, Benny stayed at a motel while Dean haunted the docks, looking for information. They got lucky again when Benny’s descriptions helped the hunter spot their prey. Dean caught Quentin making arrangements to rent a place on Prentiss Island and ship over some valuables. From the sounds of it, the nest was taking a break to lay low for a while. It was perfect.

Benny and Dean found their own little dinghy and motored over with their supplies before the nest could load up their own boat. After covering themselves with Dean’s antivampire mixture and scouting out the house, they agreed to try taking down the nest in stages, as the vampires came over to haul their stuff up to the house.

They crouched behind the shrubs near the island’s dock, waiting silently. Near dusk, the boat came up with the nest of vampires and began unloading. From their distance, Benny could just make out the bright blonde head of the old man, who took a couple vampires up the trail to the house. A second group of three stayed to arrange their belongings for easier transport and four went back on the water, presumably to get more supplies at the marina.

Benny glanced at Dean, who shook his head. Gesturing with his hands, the hunter indicated that they should wait until the second group made the first drop up to the house, when they would likely return for the second trip. It made sense, though Benny felt his impatience rising. He was used to charging into fights in Purgatory.

Once the vampires had left up the trail with their cargo, Benny grumbled quietly, “Hate not being able to smell.”

Green eyes flickered at him and Benny was graced with an unexpected smirk. “I’m sure you miss my musk, but you’ll just have to do without a while longer.”

Eyebrows climbing, Benny looked over to see Dean holding back laughter. Finally shaking his head, the vampire smirked back. “Maybe you don’t smell so good anyway, with this junk you’ve covered us with.” He was trying for sarcasm, but Dean’s joking relieved a lot of the tension he’d been carrying, and he was oddly grateful.

Benny heard voices coming back down the trail and signaled to Dean, who quietly moved down closer to the water. The Southern man held his position until the group had passed him and then followed cautiously. The vampires were chatting easily, clearly not concerned about anything until a stumbling figure appeared along the shore.

“Hey, who’s there?” one of them called out. Quentin, by the sound of it.

“Whozzat?” Dean slurred, shakily approaching and squinting at them. “Hey, pal! Don’ suppose you got any drinks for sharin’, huh?”

A vampire snickered. “Oh, I think we can share something, all right.” That one was definitely Nigel, and Benny crept ever closer, hand on his blade.

“It’za party!” the hunter exclaimed, nearly on the three vampires. One of them was about to reach out to grab Dean, when the hunter faked a stumble to swing around a blade and chop off the vampire’s head before they could blink.

“What—?” Nigel began before Benny swept up from behind and decapitated him, too.

Quentin had managed to retreat a few paces and his eyes widened on seeing the Southern man. “ _Benny?_ No, it can’t be.”

“I think you’ll find it’s so,” Benny told him, watching the other vampire dodge an attack from Dean. However, it brought him closer to his old nestmate and Benny stuck him in the shoulder hard, making Quentin drop to his knees.

Bewildered, the vampire gasped, “How?” But Dean swung again, and this time removed Quentin’s head from his shoulders, leaving them in silence.

Satisfied, Dean looked over Benny, who nodded back. “Nicely done, brother,” he complimented the hunter, who shook it off.

“More to come.” Dean shrugged. “Let’s get these guys out of sight before the boat crew sees them on the way in.”

They hauled the bodies back into the woods among some bushes so that the corpses wouldn’t be noticed, then settled in to wait until the boat made its way back with the four bringing the cargo. Once the boat had arrived and the vampires started looking around for their nestmates, Benny and Dean quickly arranged for them to meet the same fate as their brethren.

Dean tugged the fresh corpses over to where they’d piled up the rest, Benny helping him. Once they were done, Dean turned to Benny. “You ready for this?”

“More than ready.” Benny gripped his blade tightly, staring up the path toward the house.

“Hey.” The hunter laid a hand on Benny’s arm. “Don’t get overconfident. That’s just gonna lead to mistakes.”

The vampire quirked an eyebrow. “You worried?”

Dean tightened his lips a moment. “Just saying we’re not done, yet. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Benny shot him a quick smile. “I hear ya, chief. Let’s do this.”

The hunter nodded and they started up the path. They were in sight of the house when Dean stopped him again.

“Signal if you need me,” Dean reminded Benny firmly, and he nodded back. Benny knew that Dean didn’t like his plan to split up, since it could make them more vulnerable. But there were just some things he wanted to take care of on his own and Benny knew where the old man would likely be staying in the house.

“Same if you have trouble clearing the ground floor,” Benny replied, getting a similar nod back.

They entered from the back, quiet as mice. Dean gave a quick salute as he made his way through the kitchen, while Benny climbed the narrow staircase to the second floor. He could hear faint sounds down the hall, but still checked each room as he walked along, making sure each was empty before he reached the only closed door. Seeing the light shining around the frame, Benny felt satisfaction. The master suite, just as he’d expected. His teeth were clenched in a fierce grimace as he opened the door.

The old man was just walking around the king-sized bed and adjusting his cuffs when he spoke, “Sorento, I thought I told you to—” At seeing Benny, he froze.

“Hello, Father,” Benny greeted, sharply.

“Benny,” he breathed out. “Impossible…”

“What? Like you’ve never seen anyone come back from the dead before?” Benny taunted and held up his blade. “And this time, I had a very, very good reason to come back.”

The old vampire recovered quickly and held up his arms in greeting. “My sweet Benjamin, this is a miracle I never knew I could ask for. My dear boy, returned home to his family.”

“Yes, the prodigal son returns, but not the way you’re hoping, Father.” Benny sneered. “I think it’s time to show you where you sent me fifty years ago.”

“Now, now,” he chided. “And where would that be, Hell?”

The younger vampire stepped closer. “Right next door, as far as I could figure. Come on, now. I’m dying to introduce you.”

The old man stepped to the side. “I think you might want to reconsider, Benny. There’s more here than you know.”

“You have nothing to offer me,” Benny bit out.

“I regretted having you killed, Benny. From the instant you died. That’s why I could never really let you go.” The old man reached out a hand toward the en-suite. “Come out here, let him see,” he called out and Benny’s grip tightened on his blade. Then he went numb as a woman appeared in the doorway.

“Andrea,” he breathed out, hardly daring to believe it.

She stared at him with those beautiful dark eyes that he’d drowned in ages ago. While her clothes were modern, the rest of her was like she’d stepped straight out of his memory: golden, lithe, her black hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. It was Benny’s turn to be astonished and the old man smiled to see the effect it had on him.

“You see?” he said. “From the moment the light went out of your eyes, I was bawling like a baby—my favorite son, gone in a flash. I needed something to remember you by.” He trailed a slim hand through Andrea’s hair, parting it and running along her neck possessively. She stood still as a statue, not bending toward him, keeping her eyes locked on Benny.

“How could you?” Benny croaked.

The old man nodded serenely. “It was selfish, yes. But in my grief at your defiance, can you blame me? But now, we have our miracle and we make right what I should’ve done before.” He reached out and held Andrea’s hand in his, stretching it toward Benny. “All I saw was my dear boy leaving his family, when what we should have done is welcome our new member straightaway. I took her from you once, Benjamin, and now, we _both_ can welcome you home.”

The older vampire led them closer and Benny was ensnared by Andrea and indecision. It was only when she tightened her grip and spun the old man toward him that Benny moved on reflex, raising the blade to thrust into the old man’s chest. Caught off guard by the turn of events, their father shot Andrea a betrayed look.

“After everything…?” he bit out.

She didn’t respond, but nodded to Benny, who pulled back to swing the blade and remove the old man’s head at last. Andrea didn’t waste a moment, running into Benny’s arms and holding on tight.

“Oh, Benny, I never thought I’d see you again,” she let out.

The Southern man gripped her close. “I’m so _sorry_ , Andrea. I never thought he’d turn you.”

“It’s not your fault. I don’t think he even planned it.” Andrea stepped away to look into his eyes and leaned in for a sweet kiss that Benny returned. It felt so familiar and so different at the same time. “How are you back?”

“It’s a long story.” Benny shook his head. “But Andrea…why are you _here?_ Why stay with them, after all I’d told you and…?”

Her eyes dulled. “I didn’t realize how intense it would be, after he turned me. Life was blood, you know?”

He nodded in sympathy.

“And then…it was just another place to belong. I survived here, and he was strong.”

Benny sighed. “I remember.”

She smiled and raised a hand to his face, dark eyes searching his blue with hope. “But now that he’s gone, we can make what we will of this. Run the crew our own way.”

“What?” Benny startled back. “No, no, Andrea. That’s not what I came for.”

“Maybe not, but we _can_ , Benny. We can live the dream, together. Sail the high seas and have it all.” Those beautiful eyes pleaded with him. “Don’t you want that with me?”

“I came to burn his operation to the ground. The crew is dead already,” Benny told her, firmly. Andrea stared back, surprised. Gathering her close, Benny looked her over carefully. “For killing you, I wasn’t about to leave a single one of them alive. And, now…he turned us into monsters, Andrea, but that’s not all there is to us. We have a chance to start over, if you’ll come with me?” He brushed his hand over her cheek, still the soft curve that he remembered. Those eyes, still gorgeous…but they were looking at him like he was a stranger.

She turned her head, glancing to the door. “They’re all dead?”

“Yes,” Benny confirmed, not feeling sorry but realizing that she might have made some allies, or even friends over the years. But that did remind him. “Well, is Sorento the only other one that came up to the house, tonight?”

Andrea raised an eyebrow. “Yes. Didn’t you…?”

“I had some help.” Benny listened closely and could hear steps going down at the back of the house. It sounded like Dean’s tread and though he might’ve been distracted from hearing it, he was sure that the hunter wouldn’t have had a problem taking down the last vampire. Refocusing on Andrea, Benny nodded affirmatively. “Actually, we should circle downstairs before he comes storming in on his own.”

“OK,” she replied, cautiously.

Benny gave her a small smile and led her to the front staircase to rendezvous downstairs, not wanting to sneak up behind the hunter. He strained his ears again and heard Dean in the kitchen where he’d first started, and he was grumbling a bit.

“C’mon, Benny, where are you?” the hunter muttered to himself and Benny relaxed.

“Dean!” he called out. “It’s done.”

“You got them both? Good, I got the third one upstairs.” The other man’s voice was relieved, and Dean walked down the back hall toward them. But he stiffened when he spotted the woman at Benny’s side.

“A hunter!” Andrea exclaimed, tensing and dropping her fangs.

“Andrea, _no!_ Leave him alone!” Benny barked out and held Andrea back. Her eyes widened in surprise. He growled protectively, startling her again. “Dean’s my friend.”

Andrea’s gaze turned incredulously on the human hunter, who stood by, quietly watching them. Benny would have expected Dean to make a sarcastic quip, but he was uncharacteristically silent. He seemed to realize who she was, and whatever opinions he had he was keeping to himself. Slowly, Benny let go of Andrea and they all stood around awkwardly. Finally, Dean cleared his throat and held out a hand to Andrea.

“Dean Winchester. Benny told me about you. Nice to meet you, Andrea.”

With a calculating look, she shook his hand. “Likewise.”

The hunter shuffled back quickly and turned to Benny. “I’ll go return the boat and head out, then. Looks like you’ve got some catching up to do.”

Benny was by his side in a moment and put a hand on the other man’s arm. “Wait, Dean…” he spoke a little helplessly, eyes pleading for some time to explain. But Dean shook his head and backed away again, with a glance at Andrea.

“We got your revenge, Benny, and you even got your girl back. You don’t need a tagalong.” A grim smile. “It’s been a good ride.” He held out his hand to the Southern man now, and Benny automatically took it, gripping that warmth tightly, even as he felt his heart sinking.

“It doesn’t have to end here, brother,” Benny insisted, mind whirling, trying to think of something to make him stay but came up short.

“It’s not; it’s your new beginning, man.” Dean nodded to Andrea and let go, Benny’s hand feeling empty after. With a shrug and another nod, the hunter walked out of the house with a brisk, “Goodbye, Benny.”

“Goodbye,” Benny returned softly, staring at the other man’s back as he left. As he listened to Dean’s footsteps getting farther away, he felt Andrea lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Benny,” she spoke softly. “We should make a plan, love.”

He looked back at her, that lovely face puzzled and questioning. This must be so strange to her: Benny and a hunter, friends. But he couldn’t explain it in a way that would make her understand. “Yeah, let’s plan.”

Andrea moved to hold his hand (her grip soft and cool) and tugged him to another room. Benny followed slowly, ears straining to listen, but Dean was well out of range, now.

~ ~ ~

It was evening by the time Benny and Andrea crossed back to the city on Quentin’s boat. After a lot of discussion, they figured they could make their way back East and restart in Louisiana, now that there was no nest to come after them. A second chance at the life they’d had.

As they landed, Benny looked down the docks, a thin thread of hope inside that he’d suddenly see the hunter appear before him. But there was no one there and Benny finally decided that he wasn’t OK with that. He turned to Andrea.

“I have to see if he’s still in town.” His blue eyes pleaded with her as she stood there, looking back at him.

“Why?” she asked.

Benny’s throat clenched uncomfortably, not knowing how to explain. “He got me out of Purgatory; I owe him more than this,” was all he could say, which didn’t hold a fraction of what Dean meant to him. But whatever more he felt, he couldn’t say it to his long-lost love back from the dead. He had no clue how to keep them both or how that would work, but he had to _try_.

Slowly, Andrea nodded, and Benny felt his shoulders relax.

“Thank you.” He squeezed her elbow gently. “I just need an hour, then we can get out of town and find a blood bank before we hit the road.”

Benny saw a flash of disgust cross her face at the mention of the blood bank, but she still nodded again and said, “OK. Let me know when you’re ready.”

He was a bit awkward as he walked off, but there was nothing to be done. It had been a long time since Andrea had been turned and all those years she’d fed with the nest, never turning to other means like he had, once upon a time. There would surely be an adjustment period, but they could get there. Things just felt…strange. It was hard to connect this woman with the one he’d known fifty years ago.

Benny liberated the first car that he could find (very glad that Dean had showed him some new tricks while they were travelling) and drove to the motel that they’d first checked into. When he got to the room, he found it empty. Not even his own clothes were left behind. He tried calling Dean’s cell, but it went straight to voicemail.

Brow furrowed, Benny went to the front desk to get more information.

“Excuse me, miss.” He went up to the counter. “Did the other man from 1E check out already?”

“Oh, yes. Just a half-hour ago,” she replied. “The room’s all set. Did you need something from there?”

“No, think we just missed each other, and I haven’t been able to get ahold of him.” Benny held up his cell with a smile. “Don’t suppose you saw which way he was going?”

“Oh! Sorry, no.” Benny nodded his thanks and started to turn away when the girl started, “Hey, um…”

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Yeah?”

“Is your friend…in trouble? I mean, I didn’t want to say it to his face, but he looked a little…” she trailed off but made a gesture that spelled it out.

Benny’s heart sunk. If Dean had only checked out a half-hour ago, the man could’ve been drinking all afternoon. “He’ll be fine. I’m gonna find him,” he assured the girl with more confidence than he felt. The vampire wanted to be angry with her for not stopping an obviously-drunken man from driving off, but she was such a little thing, just a teenager. And he knew the hunter could be intimidating without meaning to be if he wasn’t focused.

His phone buzzed and Benny glanced at it before giving a quick wave in thanks and dashing out the door. Dean had just texted:

‘Left truck and gear for you at harbor by dock 6’

He made it back in less than ten minutes and found the truck. Throwing open the door, he found it empty, of course, but the interior was still a little warm. Taking a long breath, Benny grinned in relief when he could smell the human once more. Dean had to have rinsed off his little concoction after he returned to the motel, just like Benny had done back at the house. It was enough; Benny could follow the trail.

Dean’s scent was moving down the harbor, past the docks and through a set of shipping warehouses. Benny could detect a tinge of whiskey as well, but he decided not to worry on that yet. First, he had to find the other man, then figure out what to say. It was as he was almost past the last warehouse when he noticed that there were footprints along the same path that didn’t match the hunter’s size. Frowning, Benny grew warier. Dean was being followed by more than one vampire.

He got to the end of the building and first spotted Andrea, who was closing in on Dean, rounding an office building up ahead. Listening very closely, Benny could hear Dean’s footsteps shorten, waiting for whomever was following him. The hunter was obviously aware of his stalker, but the question was on Andrea. Benny could hope that she wanted to catch up to the hunter for Benny, but it felt like a thin thread to hang onto when she hadn’t even called him.

Andrea reached the corner of the building and walked around, Benny quickly and quietly crossing the yard. Benny heard Dean pull out a blade and catch himself before attacking.

“Andrea,” he said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Her footsteps stopped close to him. “Benny’s looking for you,” she told him, in a cool tone.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Benny could hear the sharp concern in his voice.

“Nothing. He just didn’t want to leave you alone,” she spoke disdainfully. “He cares for you, a _hunter_.”

Dean didn’t answer, but Benny could picture him tensing.

“I’m thinking that if I kill you now, he won’t always be looking for you.”

“Or, you can just let me go and you won’t see me again, anyway.”

Andrea growled, “Until the next time you come around looking for him to help you out.”

“No, you have my word; I’m gone after this. No one will be hearing from me again, not you and not Benny.” The Southern man’s chest clenched at those words.

Her boots scuffed closer to him. “Your word may mean something to Benny, but it’s nothing to me. Goodbye, hunter.” With that, Andrea attacked.

Dean evaded her, but Benny could tell the hunter’s heart wasn’t in it. Clearly, he wasn’t aiming to do any damage, likely out of respect for Benny. That didn’t matter much, however, since Benny quickly turned the corner and stuck a blade through Andrea’s spine.

She gasped and swung her head to face the older vampire, astonished. Benny looked back on her, eyes dry but dim with disappointed hopes. He didn’t give her a chance to speak before cutting off her head. Her body fell to the ground and left them standing there alone, Dean’s face distraught and concerned.

“Benny…” he trailed off, apparently not knowing what to say.

Benny looked down on the woman he’d once loved and felt the grief well through him all over again. He closed his eyes a moment and pictured instead of how Andrea was when they first met and that helped a little. Turning to Dean again, he took a breath and asked, “Dean, can you—Could you help…?”

“Yes, of course.” Dean knelt down and arranged Andrea’s body for better carrying. Benny let a tear slip at the careful placement for her arms and legs, much more attentive than Dean had been for the other vampires in the nest. There was no appropriate way to handle her head, but Dean just laid it on top and waited for Benny to be ready to pick her up.

Finally, Benny bent down to grasp her shoulders and Dean took her legs. They stood up and Dean murmured, “The office looked empty, if you wanna…?”

Benny nodded and they walked around to the door, Dean swiftly freeing a hand to try the knob, which luckily was unlocked. They entered and quickly spotted a table to lay out the body. Dean shifted on his feet before giving a brief nod to Benny and going off to check the other doors, looking for any supplies and giving Benny a moment alone.

The Southern man just stood there in silence. He’d felt this coming, ever since he saw Andrea with the old man back at the house. Those fifty years between them had affected them both and the nest had corrupted the sweet woman he’d known. He was angry and mournful that they hadn’t just let her die, that they’d trapped her in the monstrous life he’d lived for so long. It wasn’t fair, and it soured the dream of revenge that he’d held onto for so long down in that afterlife for monsters.

He registered Dean entering the room with some supplies. Turning to look, he found the hunter with some torn up burlap, rope, and kerosene. Dean didn’t move any closer, waiting to see if Benny was ready to move forward.

“OK.” Benny’s roughened voice broke the quiet. “Let’s…”

Dean nodded and went to work laying out the fabric, then moving the body on and wrapping it up tight with the rope. Once she was ready to be moved, Dean cleared his throat. “Where would you like to—?”

“Maybe, if there’s a spot by the water…?”

Dean nodded again and grabbed the kerosene. He looked to see if Benny needed a hand, but with the wrappings, the vampire could hold her on his own. They slipped back outside, and Dean led them closer to the docks again, slipping around the end to a small sandy area. It was barely enough room to place her down and Dean had to push aside some shrubs so that they wouldn’t catch fire. The hunter doused her with the fluid and then stepped back to let Benny take over.

Benny couldn’t put it off any longer and took out a match, lighting it up and tossing it on the bundle. Flames soon covered the woman who’d died twice, and Benny only watched for a minute before turning away and walking back along the harbor, the hunter hesitantly following him.

They walked in silence, down past the warehouses and the docks until they’d reached the truck and Benny leaned against the hood to stare out over the water.

Dean stood off to the side until he couldn’t seem to hold it in any longer. “I’m so sorry, Benny. I should’ve left already.”

Benny didn’t want to dwell on it. He was more focused on not letting Dean apologize for this. “She wasn’t the same woman I knew before. But Dean…where were you gonna go?” The younger man shrugged and looked away. Benny’s frown deepened. “You were going back to the bottom of the bottle, weren’t you?” Benny knew it to be true, since he could still smell the alcohol on the hunter, even as he refused to meet Benny’s eyes. Events had probably sobered him up some, but it was a poor pattern to continue. “Dean…brother, there’s better for you out there.”

“There really isn’t, Benny.” Dean turned away, eyes on some distant horizon. “My world is…small. Without—” He broke off, shaking his head.

The vampire stood there, feeling that same sinking feeling that he had back in that motel room with the drunken hunter. They were both feeling a hard loss, now, and this was another moment where he couldn’t figure out what to say, so he let his mouth get away from him, again.

“Come with me.”

That got Dean’s full attention again. “What?”

Benny straightened up and stepped closer to the other man. “Come with me, Dean. My revenge was all I came back for. I’ve got to figure this out now, too, and…I’d like you with me.”

“Benny…” Dean started, hesitantly. “I’m not exactly good company. I’d be dead weight for whatever…anywhere you decide to go.”

Another step toward the hunter and Benny could see his muscles tensing. “You had my back, Dean. And I’ve got yours. We can figure this out.” He watched Dean struggling with the offer and took a deep breath of air before being completely honest. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Green eyes snapped towards his and Benny felt himself hoping with everything he had that Dean could see how much he meant it. Maybe he could never give his friend the old life he had before, but they could build something new. Dean was the only thing holding him together now and if the hunter would just stay with him, Benny knew that he’d be all right. Benny tried to open himself to the intense scrutiny and only exhaled when Dean’s lips turned into a small smile.

“You should’ve had a better option, man, but I guess…if you really don’t mind hanging with a hunter…?”

Ah, Dean was trying to warn him. And maybe a vampire-hunter pair wasn’t a great idea and the events back in the Louisiana motel were a fair example of that, but Benny just didn’t care anymore. “After what we’ve just been through, I can’t think of a better partner.”

Dean’s tentative smile became more genuine. “You’re something else, Benny. What exactly did you have in mind?”

Benny couldn’t help chuckling with relief, starting to feel steadier already. “How do you feel about sailing?”

~ ~ ~

After a couple days and trading their truck for a sea-worthy yacht to get away on, the hunter and the vampire were set to head out the next morning. They gathered the last of the supplies and headed up the dock.

Dean followed Benny onto their boat, looking around absently. “Not gonna lie, haven’t been on the water much, other than lakes and ponds.” He dropped the bags next to the cabin door.

Benny smirked as he ditched his bags by the door as well. “Get seasick?”

“No idea.” Dean walked over to the rail and then turned to Benny with his own smirk. “Do I have to call you ‘Captain Lafitte’ now?”

Benny laughed, glad to see Dean’s eyes sparking with good humor. “Not unless you want me orderin’ you around, crewman.”

The hunter snickered. “Gonna throw me in the brig?”

“Or just toss you overboard.” But Benny was grinning, even as he joined Dean by the rail. He leaned over and looked out at the harbor, water twinkling under the dock lights.

He heard Dean make an interested noise. “You missed the water, huh? It wasn’t just something you did with your nest?”

Benny shook his head. “Grew up around water. Down in the bayou, it was the way to get around. Even with everything else that happened…I liked the sea.”

Dean huffed, “It suits you.”

The Southern man eyed the hunter by his side. Dean was looking better than he had benn a few days ago. Some of the sadness had left him as they planned their trip. He even looked interested when Benny described some of the sights he’d seen at various ports down the southern coast. This was different from when they made their way cross-country. He seemed uncertain from time to time and gave Benny some odd looks, but hadn’t indicated that he should leave, which Benny was grateful for.

Dean finally turned back to Benny, raising an eyebrow at Benny’s staring. He thought about saying something but got caught up just looking at Dean. It would get awkward in a minute, but Benny wasn’t in a hurry to move away.

The hunter became uncomfortable first and cleared his throat before turning his gaze to the harbor again. “What’s that look for?” he asked, gruffly.

Benny smiled. “It’s still a little strange: sailing away with a hunter. And it’s a relief knowing that my past isn’t coming back to haunt me. I do appreciate all this, brother.”

Dean shifted in place, looking down. He hesitated before speaking, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to sail away with your first choice. Not a great substitute.”

There was that depressed look that Benny hoped to chase away. Not that there was much booze on board that Dean could burn out his liver with, but the vampire was hoping that they could veer away from that altogether. “Maybe I’m biased, but I think you’re a fine choice,” he remarked simply.

A slightly choked sound from the hunter and Dean shook his head. “I’m no Greek beauty.”

That got a frown from the vampire. Benny hadn’t expected Dean to push this; the hunter was more the type to avoid these things and Benny would’ve been fine with that. But if the self-destructive behavior that he’d seen before was any indication, this may be just something else that Dean expected to fail, and Benny wasn’t about to make it easy for him.

Giving Dean a considering look, Benny replied, “No, you’re not Greek. Just American-bred, which isn’t so bad.”

A surprised laugh and Dean turned to look at him again, bemused. “Not ‘so bad?’”

“Well, I’m American myself, you know. Would be ridiculous to hold that against you.”

“That’s right. Louisiana, wasn’t it?”

Benny nodded. “Carencro, specifically. A little over fifty miles west of Baton Rouge.”

The younger man hummed thoughtfully. “Ever get down to New Orleans?”

“A few times, for Mardi Gras; it’s a wild party.” Benny smiled, remembering. “Hard to describe, but it’s a load of masques, food, and drinks everywhere. Will have to show you sometime, if you ain’t been before?”

“Naw, took out a rougarou nearby once but we didn’t stay long. Never got to the city.”

Benny was surprised to hear that rougarous were real but didn’t want to focus on Dean’s hunting past just now. “Bet you’d like it. Cups are always overflowing, and the food is great. Can get the best jambalaya there.”

“Sounds good.” Dean spared him a small smile and Benny was glad to see the shadows on his face chased away, however briefly. With a quick stretch, Dean stood up straight and looked around. “Anything we need to do before heading out?”

“Already gassed up. Just need to unpack and then head out in the morning.” Benny started back toward their abandoned bags when a motion from Dean made him pause. The hunter looked conflicted again and Benny was about ready to drag Dean inside before he could think of leaving. This hot and cold treatment was dizzying.

His next words weren’t reassuring. “Benny…are you sure you want _me_ around?”

“Yes, Dean.” Benny laid a hand on Dean’s arm to hold him still. “I’m sure.”

“It’s just—” Dean started. “You’re not…lacking in options. There are other people who’d probably like to sail off into the sunset with you. Lots of people who could use a fresh start…”

Benny didn’t even pause to consider it. “You’re someone who could use a fresh start, too. Why _not_ you?” He had to ask now, had to know what was holding the hunter back, because the last thing he wanted was Dean deciding this was a mistake.

The hunter squirmed under his hand before blurting out, “Is this just because I got you out of Purgatory? Because you don’t owe me shit, Benny.”

A wave of realization came over Benny and he shook his head, squeezing Dean’s shoulder, reassuringly. “Naw, that’s not it, cher. We got history, sure, but all this is for a future, it’s not about our past. And I want you at my side to figure it out.”

But the younger man just seemed more distressed. “If it’s not a debt, then it’s pity…I—I don’t know if I can go with you like that.”

“It’s _not_ pity. Merde, Dean.” This was frustrating, and he reached up to grab Dean’s other shoulder, giving him a brief shake. “Get it through your thick skull already—you’re my _friend_. I want you with me. If you don’t wanna be here, that’s one thing, but if you’d just prefer to stay on land or have something else in mind, I’ll go with you, instead. Just stay with me, please.”

Green eyes stared into him, a bit of a wild cast to them (even sober as they were), and Benny tried to convey in his expression how much he meant those words.

Another moment passed, and Dean muttered, “Goddamn it, Benny.”

Then Dean leaned in and kissed him.

All the tension that had built up over the last week and a half finally engulfed Benny and he kissed back eagerly. He latched onto Dean’s lips like he couldn’t keep an even keel without them, and by God were they perfect. Full and ripe and Dean let out the most delicious sound when he sucked on the bottom half. The hunter gasped into his mouth when he pulled Dean closer, leaning into the long frame of the younger man’s body. Another move had Dean’s mouth opening further to his, inviting the vampire in and going pliant under Benny’s touch. And that’s when that distant ping resurfaced in Benny’s head and had him pulling back.

“Wait, wait, arrêtons,” Benny breathed out. “Where did that come from, cher?”

“Shit,” Dean cursed low, ducking his head and trying to pull back before Benny stopped him. “ _Shit_ , I keep screwing things up…I’m _sorry_ , I—”

“ _No_ ,” Benny refuted and pressed a hard kiss to Dean’s lips, trying to ground the babbling hunter. “That’s not it, Dean. I just need to know where your head’s at. These past few days have been a rollercoaster and I don’t want to pressure you into anything, now, like this.”

At that, Dean changed tack again and grabbed ahold of Benny in a tight embrace instead, tucking his face against the Southern man’s neck. Benny had to step back and rebalance them, then cautiously rubbed a soothing hand along Dean’s spine. The hunter let out a shaky gust of air.

“I’m fucked up, Benny. I know it; but every time I think I’ve reached your limit, you fucking do _this_.” Dean took another halting breath. “I have no idea what you’re made of, Benny, but you’re better than me, better than anyone I know. You’re always so… _Shit_ , I can see it now. I can see why someone would sail away with you, after meeting just once.”

Benny was both baffled and warmed by the younger man’s confidence. But it was clear that Dean was off kilter and that needed to be put right first. “Oh, Dean,” he murmured. “Come on.”

The vampire tugged the distraught hunter into the cabin and drew him through the galley and up toward the bow where the bunks were. The yacht had two narrow bunks set in the front of the boat, and Benny slowly maneuvered Dean onto one of them, the other man not willing to let go enough to meet Benny’s eyes, though he thought he could detect a faint hint of tears. Once he’d detached Dean for the hunter to lay out, Dean turned sharply to face the wall, closing himself off. Notwithstanding the small space, Benny shoved his way onto the bed as well, reaching out to wrap his arms around Dean, despite the startled half-protest from the younger man.

“It’s OK, Dean. Just let it be,” he soothed and pressed his hand over Dean’s chest, feeling the heartbeat below and oddly removed from any hunger towards it. “These have been some crazy days, brother. This world is a lot to come back to after what we’ve been through. In some ways, taking it all in is just another kind of Purgatory for us, isn’t it?

“But we did make it out, and you know what? I’m ready to make the most of it. And I’m bringing you with me, cher. Because you deserve this, too. Nobody else in their right mind would’ve busted me out of that place and resurrected me like you did. Nobody else would’ve considered trusting a vampire with their life. Nobody else would’ve forgiven a monster who drank from them, like you did.”

Dean shifted at that, but Benny kept going, breathing the heartfelt words into the hunter’s soft hair. “You’re strong and you’re capable and you’re so _good_ , Dean. You deserve so much more than wasting away in a barroom somewhere. And whatever it takes, I’m gonna help you find better out there. I’ll take you around the world if you want, or we’ll find a place you can call home. If you’ll just let me, I’ll help you find everything, Dean, mon beau chasseur. We’ll find our feet out there somehow, I promise you that.”

Benny pressed a chaste kiss on the back of Dean’s neck and the other man shivered at the touch.

“Benny?” Dean’s voice was too quiet, but his vampire hearing picked it up just fine. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Benny drawled and held him closer. “Let me?”

Dean didn’t respond but let out a deep breath and seemed to settle in, which Benny read as acceptance. He adjusted them so that they were more relaxed on the bed. Though their clothes made movement restrictive, Benny didn’t deem it worth undressing. Not right now, with Dean easing off to sleep in his arms.

Benny smiled. The future may be a little uncertain and this likely wouldn’t be the only time he had to work for it, but he was decided. A life with Dean was what he wanted now. And he was looking forward to making it happen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wanted to have some sexy-times at the end of the first chapter, but Benny was too honorable to just have at a vulnerable Dean. So I made an epilogue for it instead. Even the sex turned out sweeter than I intended, but it's just been that kind of story. Hope it's OK.

Dean shifted, turning his chair out of the hot sun. It was boiling in Panama City and Dean was beginning to wonder if Benny was going to simply burn up, even though he knew vampires didn’t actually combust like in the movies. They’d done a late afternoon landing, so there were some shadows to work with, but the vampire wasn’t faring well.

Benny had gone to ask around about passage through the canal to get to the Caribbean side, but from what he’d reported back so far, it wasn’t going smoothly. Dean would try if Benny didn’t come up with something, but the hunter only had passing memories of language classes in high school whereas the vampire was solid in conversational Spanish from his previous travels. It was hilarious listening to Benny speak with his accent and it got Dean smiling every time he used it. Dean was also fairly certain that the vampire was using it more often just to get that smile.

With a sigh, Dean gulped down some more water and checked his watch. Benny should be back any moment. He stood in a quick stretch and went to check their gear.

After a few weeks of travelling down the western coast, Dean and Benny had settled into their routines and Dean knew that he was a hundred times more relaxed than when they’d started. He’d had a bout of sickness during a storm off the coast of San Francisco but got his sea legs quickly, according to Benny. They’d kept things platonic since taking down the nest, giving themselves time to get used to the real world again and fight past each of their own personal demons. And that was a good thing, Dean had to admit. But now that things were calmer, and Dean’s emotions weren’t all over the board, he was beginning to think it was time to act on some of the feelings that hadn’t gone away.

Dean was just rechecking the bags for the third time when he heard Benny thump back onboard. Grinning, he stepped out to the deck where Benny had quickly scurried under the overhang with a scowl on his face.

“So, I’m guessing it didn’t go well?” Dean queried lightly.

“Can you believe it’s over _one thousand dollars_ just to cross this fucking thing?” Benny was livid, and Dean’s eyes widened. “And they make you take a Canal pilot on board to pass through. _Ridiculous!_ Fucking strict Authority—this was so much easier when it was U.S. property.”

It was probably wrong, but seeing Benny this mad over something was a crazy kind of turn-on. After all, Dean hadn’t seen him lose his cool before, so this was a treat. Still, he tried to be sympathetic. “Can we bribe our way through?”

Benny snorted. “Naw, they’re making too much money on it. Everything gets triple-checked and there’s nowhere to hide in the locks. Los hijos de putas.”

Dean shifted closer, laying a hand on Benny’s shoulder. “So, we go around?”

That got a sigh and a shrug. “Unless you can figure how to hustle that much extra money quickly, I suppose we have to, otherwise it’ll take everything we have and then some. Waste of time,” he grumbled.

The younger man hummed in thought. “Well, we’re already docked and paid for tonight…why don’t we grab a motel room for a change? Rest up right, before the next leg?”

Benny frowned. “We could always ditch the yacht and pick up another one in Colón,” he suggested, half-heartedly.

Dean shrugged and looked around. “I like this boat.”

Finally, a small smile appeared on the vampire’s face. “Got used to it, huh?”

“I guess so.” Dean gave Benny a little push toward the interior. “Go on, let’s get our bags and find someplace to check in before we head back out tomorrow.”

“No use arguing with you, cher,” Benny conceded and moved to grab their things.

Dean smiled and joined him.

~ ~ ~

They found a cheap room nearby and settled in. Benny took first dibs on the shower and came out in some fresh pants and an undershirt, looking more relaxed after getting out of the sweltering heat outside.

Dean grabbed his things and went in to cool off and get clean as well. He didn’t miss the look Benny sent his way, either. It was the same look that the vampire gave him whenever he was about to dress down, and the hunter knew what the other man was picturing. Even keeping things platonic didn’t erase their interest, it just kept it mellow. As Dean scrubbed off, he thought that he was tired of keeping it mellow.

Once he’d dried off, Dean considered the clothes he’d brought in. Deciding to forgo any attempt at subtlety, he simply wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door with a faint smirk. Benny was sitting over by the room’s only table, reading a paperback that he’d picked up on their travels.

Dean sauntered over to the vampire, who looked up curiously at his approach. Those bright blue eyes went a little wider as Dean straddled the vampire’s legs and leaned in to meet that gaze.

“Benny, I think we’ve waited long enough.” Dean shifted and knew that the scant towel he’d been wearing had come loose and was draped over his left thigh, leaving the rest of him exposed. Benny couldn’t have failed to notice that Dean was stiffening already, even though his glance in that direction was quick.

Gruffly, Benny asked, “Are you sure, Dean? There’s no hurry to jump into it…”

Getting close enough to mouth the words against Benny’s slightly-chapped lips, Dean murmured, “I’m ready, if you are?”

A thump from the book hitting the floor and firm hands slid around Dean’s thighs, gripping just below his cheeks. “Teasing’s not nice,” Benny admonished, brushing his words back lightly.

“It’s nice when you follow through,” Dean argued. He pressed in to kiss Benny properly, refamiliarizing himself with the lips that he’d first explored weeks ago. Benny’s kisses were all-encompassing, tracing every inch of the mouth that Dean had to offer, and it made Dean’s libido burn. He started flexing his thighs, little movements to rock into the firm body under him, and the Southern man encouraged it with those broad hands splayed around his ass and tugging in time with Dean.

It wasn’t long before Benny’s slacks were tented, and when Dean had shifted close enough to brush against him, it prompted a low moan. Benny’s hands then gripped Dean hard and the vampire stood up, not stopping their hungry kisses, and eased them onto the closest bed. Dean felt the mattress underneath him, but took it at a slow backwards crawl, stretching upward to continue kissing those attentive lips. Benny didn’t seem in a hurry either, edging them along inch by inch until Dean’s heels were digging into the foot of the bed and Benny was crouching above him.

Dean’s towel was long gone, and he reveled in the admiring stare from the vampire. Giving a long stretch, Dean arched into the body above him and Benny shut his eyes at the touch.

“Tease,” he chided again, as he kissed down Dean’s throat to the hunter’s collarbone.

Dean grinned, unbothered by the accusation, and started tugging at Benny’s shirt until it was bunched under the other man’s arms. Benny had to shift back to peel it off and Dean quickly worked on Benny’s fly. The vampire gave a huff of amusement but stood up to take off his pants and boxer briefs, as Dean had been angling for. As Benny rejoined the hunter on the bed, Dean took in the solid body, with muscles well-developed from a life of work and later flowing with the strength of the supernatural. He loved it; loved how easy it had been for Benny to maneuver Dean into position and hold him. And it made him want the other man all over him.

The younger man reached up and trailed his hands over Benny’s chest, starting from the tight obliques at the man’s hips and dancing up his ribs to splay over Benny’s pecs. There was a covering of fine hair all over, which Dean had seen plenty of over the course of their journey and now he could run his fingers through all he pleased. Benny let out soft sighs at Dean’s exploration and the hunter marked which points garnered the most response. Then Dean turned to lightly catch and tug at Benny’s peaked nipples, earning a pleased grunt before the vampire finally swooped down to recapture Dean’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Pressing in eagerly, Dean moved his hands to explore Benny’s back instead. Reaching his arms around the other man’s stout frame, Dean traced along Benny’s spine, finding more of that fine hair in the small of his back. A light scratching of nails inward caused Benny to thrust and finally dip his hips enough for his hard length to rub along Dean’s stomach. The hunter let out a keen wanting sound and pressed harder.

Benny grunted deeply in response and tried to hold himself back a bit, but Dean wasn’t about to let him back off. Pivoting his hips, Dean locked his left calf around Benny’s and pulled that strong thigh closer. His other leg stretched out below and kept Benny pressed close to where his own erection was nudging the Southern man’s pelvis. His actions provoked another involuntary thrust and Benny shuddered.

“ _Christ_ , Dean. If you don’ give me a minute, I’m gonna embarrass myself here…”

“S’OK, go ahead. Wanna feel you, Benny.” After weeks of imagining this in all sorts of ways, Dean wasn’t going to be far behind, anyway.

“ _Dean_ …” Benny tried again, but the hunter held him off with a deep kiss.

After taking a moment to enjoy Benny’s talented mouth, Dean drew back one hand from his explorations to lick his palm and search out the other man’s erection between them. Benny took a harsh breath and pushed helplessly into the tight channel Dean created. After a few thrusts, the Southern man managed to pause enough to wet his own hand and seek out Dean’s own hard prick, aligning them so that they were rubbing against each other, hot and wet from saliva and leaking precome.

Dean rolled into the movements with his whole body, pressing them tightly together as they jerked toward completion. It was this way that he felt Benny come apart, the Southern man shaking from his shoulders to his ankles as he spilled over Dean’s hand and chest. The grip of Benny’s hand on his prick and the other digging into his lower back, holding them tightly as Benny rocked through his orgasm, had Dean in bliss. He kept rocking with Benny as the other man came down from his high until the Southern man stopped and locked Dean in a sloppy kiss.

Finally leaning back, Benny looked at Dean with an exasperated affection. “Tried to tell ya… It’s been a long—y’know…”

“Hey, I know.” Dean ran a hand over Benny’s beard, smiling up at the man. “I’ve been with you for the last year of it, remember? I get it. Just wanted to feel you let go for the first time.”

“Yeah?” Benny smiled back, now. He gave a tug to Dean’s still-hard cock and looked down. “Then I guess it’s my turn. Mind if I have a taste, cher?”

“Oh, _hell_ yes.” Dean tried to stay still as the Southern man shifted back, pressing random kisses down his chest. But when Benny let his lips mouth over the head, the hunter let out a low groan of appreciation.

Benny held the main weight of Dean’s prick in his broad hand as he teased at the tip, lapping up precome and sucking lightly. When the other man moved to brush the sensitive skin behind his balls, however, Dean couldn’t help but jerk up. Benny opened wider to receive him and Dean groaned again. His hands gripped the duvet as he tried to hold himself back and Dean felt his toes curling as well. A motion near one of his hands caught his attention and he felt Benny easing one hand into his own. The touch grounded him as Benny laced their fingers together, even as the vampire continued to suck and pull over his erection.

Dean managed to turn his head to look down at Benny and saw the attention and care that the Southern man was taking with him. The hand in his own was tender and sweet, and the mouth over him was warm and wet, and it was building and building until Benny flashed his deep blue eyes at Dean and then it was all over. Dean spilled down the other man’s throat, hand clenching and a soft cry escaping from his lips.

Benny swallowed him through it and eased off when Dean finally stilled. He edged his way back up to lie next to Dean, still holding the hunter’s hand gently and waited for the other man to recover.

The hunter turned his head, and finding Benny’s face close, he caught Benny’s mouth in a kiss, slow and deep. The Southern man returned it and Dean could feel the smile stretching across his lips. They laid there kissing until they had to stop and breathe again.

Benny gave a low hum and ran his free hand along Dean’s side. “Gotta say, cher, you’re gorgeous like this.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Flatterer.”

“Naw, truth-tellin’ only, chief.” Benny smiled, still with that fond look in his eyes. That was the look that made Dean’s heart clench and had him feeling like a right sap. But hey, the world had gone upside down since they’d escaped Purgatory, so he could allow a little leeway here.

“Maybe when we head out again, I’ll just stay naked. Can be the new uniform on the boat,” Dean suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Benny chuckled. “Appealing as that would be, we already found out you don’t tan so easy. You’d burn up like a lobster.”

“Then buy me some sunscreen.”

The vampire pressed a kiss on Dean’s brow. “You got it, cher.”

They shuffled enough to pull down the sheets and settle in, Benny holding on to Dean’s hand as he started to drift off. Dean figured that at some point he might get restless and want to get back to hunting again. Maybe once the pain had diminished, he might even try to reconnect with his brother. But Benny wanted to show him the world and Dean was finding that he wanted that, too. If that made him a romantic sap, then so be it. He’d just blame it on Benny, anyway.

The vampire didn’t seem to mind. Not one bit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
